In the design of cars and other vehicles a great deal of attention is today directed to safety aspects. One such aspect of great importance is related to the tire pressure in the wheels due to the fact that a sudden flat tire can easily cause an accident. In addition, in areas with a great risk of being robbed at the road an involuntary stop in connection with a change of wheels entails an increased personal risk for the drivers and the passengers. Another aspect more related to driving economy is based on the fact that a tire having a low air pressure is worn out faster than a correctly filled tire. An indication of the tire air pressure is therefore a means for avoiding unnecessary costs.